


Dalkr's Encounter with The Werewolf of Fever Swamp

by MoonfireLiterature



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, M/M, Muscle Worship, NSFW, Sex, Shorts, blowjob, face fucking, m/m - Freeform, musk, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonfireLiterature/pseuds/MoonfireLiterature
Summary: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp, probably one of the hottest werewolf hunks in the Werewolf franchise. Despite being portrayed by a teenager Will Blake from the original Goosebumps series, the werewolf has a manly appearance that suits well for his sexiness. In the latest Goosebumps movie, those shorts of his against his masculine body has given me inspiration for such a lewd story between my fursona Dalkr and the Werewolf of Fever Swamp.





	Dalkr's Encounter with The Werewolf of Fever Swamp

The werewolf was a tall handsome figure. Apparently, he was also athletic due to the fact he wore a pair of tight fitting blue shorts. The shorts were really tight on his waist, it revealed his manly bits, and I admired them. I had this strange temptation to approach the snarling beast. 

I felt my friend grasp my arm and attempt to pull me back. But I kept moving forward. I looked behind myself and said. "Run, I'll distract him." 

They objected at first, but I kept moving forward, they had no choice. I was almost close to the growling and snarling beast. He stood at least 6'5, he had a muscular form. Thick bulging biceps, a well-defined chest and beautiful set of abs. But what attracted me the most about him, were his legs. 

They were long and slender, and those shorts. Oh, fuck those shorts were handsome on the beast. I could see the outline of his cock and balls. I looked at him, unphased by his warning growls and foamy muzzle. 

"You aren't as savage as you look, are you?" I inquired curiously to the werewolf. The wolf cocked his head to the side. He was puzzled, why wasn't I afraid of him? Maybe it was because the lust and desire for him had taken over me. 

Yeah, that had to be the reason. Usually, I was a coward, I fleed at everything that scared me. But for some reason, the beast didn't scare me a bit.I walked closer to him and smirked. "You just want to be loved, to be caressed," I said with yearning in my voice. "Don't' you boy?" 

My hands soon reach out, my fingers gently glide across the werewolf's thick furry chest. The beast flinched at the impact of my touch but didn't bite off my arm or nothing. A low rumbling sound came from the back of his throat, almost like a purring sound. I kept caressing the wolf's masculine body. 

My fingers weaved themselves through thick tufts of dark wolf fur, I could feel the muscled form of the werewolf's body, it sent shivers down my spine. I could feel a twinge between my legs, an arousal was starting to happen. 

I find my hands eagerly groping the fabric of the shorts, between the beast's legs. The beast shuddered slightly. My fingers finally found the target they desire to grasp. It was his cock. Thick and throbbing it was, massive. I knelt down onto my knees and drew closer. 

Meanwhile, my friend was watching with horror struck face.s. They didn't bother running like I had asked. They were not sure what I was doing, but one of them suggested that while the beast was distracted, they should leave. And left they did. 

The wolf growled and grunted more and more. Soon enough he had pressed his back up against the nearest wall, his claws glide across the brick, his toes curled. My lips were gliding across the outline of the werewolf's dick, feeling the sweet texture of those gym shorts that he wore. 

They produced a strange alluring smell, a smell I couldn't get enough of. Plus the fabric of the shorts felt so smooth to my touch. I kept caressing, feeling the pulsating member between my fingers. The beast seemed to be enjoying it as well, for more growls issued from his muzzle. 

I kept up the process, I was really enjoying it myself. My own cock was pressing against the pair of denim shorts that I had on. I grunted and groaned and rubbed my face all over the werewolf's groin and cock. I inhaled the sweet musk that radiated off of him. 

The beast grabbed me with both of his long fingers. His claws gently glided through my hair, but didn't scratch or scrape my skin, he was rather gentle. I took deep breaths, enjoying the moment. It was so lustful, so erotic. 

The beast began to grasp at the edge of his shorts. He tugged them off just slightly, he reached inside. He yanked out his penis, thick and throbbing it was. When the beast's cock came out, I was shocked. He was rather massive.

I took deep breaths and allowed the beast to slap my face with that throbbing manhood. The cock pulsated and throbbed, beads of thick precum oozed from his cum slit. I admired and noted how long and thick his penis was. 

The penis itself was thick, easily 3 maybe 4 inches in width. The length of the cock had to be about 7". I admired his cock. It was human yet had a wolfish appearance to it. It had a nice thick knot at the end that also measured a good 6.5" in thickness. 

I had to take time to admire the long werewolf dick. But then again, the paws of the creature grasped both sides of my face, and shoved it forward, grinding and smothering me with that wolf penis. I took deep breaths and let out a series of lust filled moans. 

The werewolf growled and snarled, huffing as well. His muscular furred chest lifted and descended as he took deep rapid breaths. He grabbed both sides of my mouth, I opened my mouth nice and wide. Soon his hips moved forward, cock inserting into my gaping moist cavern. 

I gagged on the cock as it pushed its way into my mouth. The taste of it was overwhelming, but I slowly adjusted to the length. The cock began to shove itself further back into my mouth, I can feel the tip of it pushing down into my throat. I choke on it a few more times but slowly adjust. 

The werewolf let out a series of lustful growls. He kept caressing me with those long fingers of his and began to buck his hips forward, face fucking my gaping mouth. The penis throbbed and oozed thick layers of more pre cum down my throat. 

My lips tightly clenched around the base of the throbbing member and I begin to move back and forth onto the cock. It ground itself against the walls of my mouth, including the roof and bottom. I enjoyed and savored every minute the penis shoved itself inside of me. 

My tongue eagerly wraps around the invading appendage, beginning to stroke and coat it in thick coats of my saliva. I moan and grunt as I shoved it in and out of my mouth, lips easily gliding across the werewolf's dick. 

The werewolf huffs and groans in pleasure. His thick throbbed and pulsated as I nursed on it. He could feel the cum churning inside his ballsack, eager to launch itself into his cock and out his cum slit. He grasped the back of my head with both paws, firmly. 

The wolf face fucked me, shoving that thick penis penetrating into my throat. Moans issued from my occupied mouth, my nostrils flared and I could smell the sweet musk that radiated from the wolf's body. The werewolf pulled himself back, and pushed himself firmly against the wall he rested on. 

I smirked wide at the werewolf and removed the cock out from my mouth. I ground myself against his form and breathed deeply. The werewolf exhaled sharply, his penis throbbed and ached for release. He soon grabbed me and switched places. He soon had me facing the wall, pressing my body against the cold bricks. 

I grunted and groaned. The Werewolf's sharp claws glide across my shorts, shredding them into shreds until my bare ass was presented. The beast licked his chops, hands anxiously grasping my firm ass. He smirked wide and then he had spread both ass cheeks apart and aimed. 

The dick went in roughly, pressing up against my anal entrance. I let out a scream of slight pain, but it soon melted into a moan. Once the cock tip had entered, it stretched me open. The cock descended into my rectum, pushing further into me. I grunt and gasp for air, my hands glide across the bricks to find a handle to hold onto. 

The werewolf snarled and foamed at the mouth once more, drool dripping down my backside. He began to thrash deep into my ass. He whimpered and moaned as his penis pushed deep inside of my anal hole. The dick began to push in and out of me. Moans escaped my mouth, my body pressed against the wall, my teeth grind against each other. 

The feeling of that cock, stretching my entrance open nice and wide, it made me pant and whine. I could feel it, just grinding against my rectum flesh. I wanted it though, oh I so wanted it. The dick suddenly came out from inside of me. I wondered what was going on. 

The werewolf was panting, tongue lolling out from his muzzle. He slipped on his shorts once again, causing his cock to grind against the blue fabric of the shorts. I took deep breaths and suddenly found myself being pushed onto my knees once more. 

I began to smother myself in between the lupine's legs. I inhaled the sweet strong sexy musk that the creature provided. His cock throbbed inside those shorts that made his groin and legs so fucking appealing. The cock entrapped in the fabric of those shorts was oozing massive layers of precum, soaking them. 

I inhaled the sweet masculine scent more and more, it intoxicated me, hypnotized me even. The werewolf growled and snarled. My tongue glides over the surface of the male's appendage and his entire body quivered and shook.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, thick jets of sticky semen began to ooze out from the shorts that concealed the werewolf's dick. I gasped and smothered my lips over that throbbing tip. My lips caressed every single inch of it as the cum soaked through the werewolf's shorts. The cum tasted so sweet, so delicious. 

I kept spreading my face in the werewolf's cum, smelling the sweet salty substance. The werewolf panted and huffed, several growls issuing out from his muzzle. He grabs me and smirks wide, and suddenly everything goes dark and I pass out unknowingly.


End file.
